<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sticky Situation: Sweet Kiss Goodnight by megamatt09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289804">Sticky Situation: Sweet Kiss Goodnight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09'>megamatt09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Sticky Situation [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Darkstalkers (Video Games), Spider-Man (Comicverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Foot Jobs, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Succubi &amp; Incubi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Morrigan intends to drain Peter in the fun way. First posted as bonus smut scene on my blog on March 18th, 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Morrigan Aensland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Sticky Situation [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sticky Situation: Sweet Kiss Goodnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Sweet Kiss Goodnight(Morrigan Aensland from Deathstalkers)</b>
</p><hr/><p><br/><b><br/></b>A haze erupted Peter Parker’s mind. A pair of sweet lips did wonderful things to Peter’s nether region and made him groan. Peter opened his eyes to see a head of green hair press down on Peter’s prick. Then those beautiful lips just pushed all the way down on Peter’s huge prick and sucked him very hard.<br/><br/>Peter realized he had been poisoned and blacked out. Then, these lips revived him. And Peter now felt stronger than ever. He grabbed the back of the head of this mysterious woman and pushed all the way down to cause a loud pop to echo through the room while she kept sucking.<br/><br/>“Hello, handsome,” the sexy woman said. “I’ve jump started your tantric reserves.”<br/><br/>Said woman swifted from a blowjob to a footjob. Her feet felt almost sinfully soft and perfect while grinding up and down Peter’s length. This gorgeous creature locked her eyes onto Peter and ran up and down his length, driving him completely and blissfully mad with pleasure.<br/><br/>“Who are you?” Peter grunted. “Thank you for the rescue but….”<br/><br/>“My name is Morrigan Aensland, I’m a succubus. And you are quite the snack, Mr. Parker. Or would you prefer Spider-Man?”<br/><br/>Morrigan’s feet rubbed Peter in all of the right places. She gave him a delicious massage and it was very hard for Peter to think. Especially when he was just very hard. Yet, the small logical part in Peter Parker’s brain kicked in as he struggled to figure something out.<br/><br/>“Succubus?” Peter groaned. “You’re not going to steal my soul are you?”<br/><br/>“No, only your heart.”<br/><br/>Morrigan edged Peter and then pulled away. The night dress fell off and Morrigan bared her naked body to Peter. Oh, it was so stunning, and Peter found himself blinded by lust. He crawled over to Morrigan and the two joined each other in a heated embrace.<br/><br/>“Your cock is so perfect,” Morrigan breathed. “I need it inside me, please.”<br/><br/>Peter realized the risk he was riding. However, given Peter’s line of work, out of all of the ways he could go out, one of the best would be to be completely drained in the fun way by a sexy succubus. And if she was sincere in helping him, then she looked like a good fuck anyway.<br/><br/>“Fuck, your tight!”<br/><br/>“All the better to suck you dry, my dear!” Morrigan teased.<br/><br/>Morrigan’s hot walls clamped down onto Peter. Oh, yes, she was perfectly sexy. Those walls worked Peter up and down and he could feel the hungry caress of her pussy just wrap tightly around him. Peter decided not to be a passive part of this coupling. Rather, Peter’s hands explored Morrigan’s chest and squeezed her breasts to make her cry out a little bit more in pleasure.<br/><br/>“Suck them, grab them, take them. Drink from them!”<br/><br/>Peter wondered what Morrigan meant. Deciding to find out, Peter dove down into Morrigan’s chest and began nursing her amazing right breast. Milk squirted from Morrigan’s nipples as she squeezed him tightly.<br/><br/>“It’s good for you, Peter,” Morrigan moaned. “It’s good for me. Oooh, the tantric energy is building up. We’re going to both feast tonight!”<br/><br/>Morrigan smiled giddly while Peter worshipped and sucked her breasts. She did not fuck mortals into husks. That was a waste and greedy, although many of her fellow demons disagreed. Still a little bit of humor was relaxing and sometimes, the danger made things hotter.<br/><br/>And how much Peter throbbed for her, Morrigan deduced he was into this as much as she was. The tightening of his balls, oh Morrigan could feel that.<br/><br/>“Don’t worry, honey, you won’t be down for long,” Morrigan said. “Cum for me.”<br/><br/>Morrigan hugged Peter into her chest. Peter slurped the milk from Morrigan’s breasts. This made his cock strength and balls throb even more. Morrigan literally pressed all the way down onto Peter’s body. They became one and the heat of Morrigan’s body made Peter throb even more.<br/><br/>The tight, divine squeeze of the succubus and her pussy caused Peter’s balls to finally tighten and explode inside of Morrigan. Morrigan moaned as Peter pumped inside of her body.<br/><br/>The cum which had been built up through hours of teasing and edging finally fired into Morrigan’s body. Morrigan pumped Peter and ensured his face was still pressed on her swollen breasts sucking away. The succubus found herself falling for this one, which was a bit of a taboo.<br/><br/>Then again, Morrigan was not one to play by the rules.<br/><br/>“Perfect, you’re hard again.”<br/><br/>Morrigan got on her hands and knees on the edge of the bed. That perfect ass stuck up completely and called for Peter. Peter crawled behind Morrigan and grabbed said ass to yank her in to him.<br/><br/>“Hard and ready to fuck your amazing pussy,” Peter said. “I hope you're ready to get the pounding of her right.”<br/><br/>Morrigan’s smile pretty much sang for Peter to “bring it.” So, the web slinger lined up for Morrigan and shoved his stiff prick inside of her tight and hungry hole. The moment Peter began to spear inside of her body and rock her, was the moment which Morrigan squeezed her lover very tightly.<br/><br/>“OOOH!” Morrigan moaned. “YES!”<br/><br/>Peter plowed deep inside of Morrigan and continued to rock and ride her as fast as humanly possible. His balls slapped down onto Morrigan’s delicious thighs and made her right out in pleasure. He knew she was hungry for him and Peter might be thirsting for Morrigan as well.<br/><br/>“One more time. Cum for me.”<br/><br/>Morrigan clutched Peter’s prick and milked it quite vigorously. He slowly rose back and drove in all of the way to allow his balls to hit Morrigan in all of the right places. Peter rocked back and forth inside of her.<br/><br/>Another orgasm and another orgasm rocked the succubus. The tantric energy Peter absorbed caused him to smash into her with an amazing force. Morrigan could not believe she met her match and loved every single minute of it.<br/><br/>“I want to see what a succubus looks like when their mind is broken with pleasure.”<br/><br/>Oh, Morrigan created a monster, and she loved it. Peter rolled Morrigan over. The throbbing hard rod slapped down onto Morrigan’s thighs and teased the woman a little bit. A breath passed through Morrigan as Peter very lightly ground up and down against her thighs.<br/><br/>“You still want to see it?” Morrigan breathily asked him. “Put that cock inside of me.”<br/><br/>“Patience, we’ll get there in a minute.”<br/><br/>Not used to being denied, this set Morrigan off. Morrigan’s pussy rose up and the lips tried to swallow Peter’s length. Denied again and Morrigan felt a tingle go through her body. Green hair plastered against Morrigan’s face as Peter’s teasing kisses lined up her body all over the place.<br/><br/>“We’re getting close to being there,” Peter said. “I’m going to fuck you.”<br/><br/>“Feed my tight little pussy!” Morrigan breathed.<br/><br/>Peter hoisted Morrigan’s legs up above his shoulder and played with them. After Peter had his fun, the handsome hero speared down into Morrigan’s delicious tight hole and made her moan extremely loudly. Peter was all the way inside of Morrigan and fucking her hard and tight.<br/><br/>“YES!” Morrigan cried. “YES!”<br/><br/>The spider and the succubus joined each other. The tantric energy would be enough to turn the most hardcore misandrist into a cock addict. Peter buried deeper inside of Morrigan as she rose up to meet Peter. Their hips moved together, the sudden heat just erupting through both of them the faster Peter plunged inside of her.<br/><br/>“Closer!” Morrigan cried. “CLOSER!”<br/><br/>Peter squeezed Morrigan’s delicious tits and released them with so much pleasure. He milked her breasts and made Morrigan just squirt all over the place. Her insides tensed and released as Peter rode her more vigorously than ever before until she came all over the place. Peter sucked down Morrigan’s milk.<br/><br/>The fullness of Peter’s balls were obvious. He rammed deep into Morrigan who clutched him. Peter wanted to hold off and make the shared orgasm the best both ever had. They worked a little bit faster, panting and breathing heavily before Peter’s balls tightened, preciously close to the edge and finishing inside of Morrigan.<br/><br/>Morrigan clamped down and came alongside of Peter. The two shared a very amazing climax together. Their hands touched their bodies. All of the right spots had been hit. Both saw nothing but their release and the aftermath as they joined together in a very prolific orgasm. Morrigan drained Peter of his cum and she experienced many great orgasms before the two settled into a heated post-sex embrace.<br/><br/>Collapsed down on the amazing chest of a succubus was one of the better ways to end the night. Morrigan’s fingernails traced down Peter’s body absent-mindedly. An almost innocent grin crossed across Morrigan’s face.<br/><br/>“Can I keep you?” she sweetly asked.<br/><br/>Peter only responded by spreading Morrigan’s legs and taking her hard all over again. Which he did constantly until both parted ways sometime later the next day.<br/><br/>They would meet again.<br/><b>End.</b></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>